User blog:Kat valintine/Leonetta
I am going to tell you about Violetta and Leon Career so enjoy!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Leon: ' He began his television career in 2007 when he participated in the reality show ''High School Musical: La Selección which allowed him to participate in a spin-off movie of the successful U.S. High School Musical. Despite not winning the program, Blanco gives his voice to the album of the program, takes part in the movie High School Musical: El Desafío playing the character of Jorge and participates in the tour of the movie and the program between 2007 and 2008.[2] In the film, plays the best friend of the protagonist Cristóbal Rodríguez (Cristobal Orellana), which is published in 2008[3] in Mexico and the following year in Italy.[4] He Appeared in 2010 in the tenth episode of the miniseries Highway: Rodando la Aventura in 2011 and he's one of the protagonists of the first season of the television series Cuando toca la campana[5] which could also shoot some music videos as "Es el momento" or "A Celebrar".[6] In May of that year, he traveled to the U.S. to participate in the Disney's Friends for Change Games in the yellow team to help the agency UNICEF,[7] he represents, hereinafter to Mexico in the music video by Bridgit Mendler "We Can Change the World" of the project Disney's Friend for Change. '''Violetta: Martina Stoessel was born in Buenos Aires, the daughter of producer and director Alejandro Stoessel and Mariana Muzlera, has a brother who is a year older named Francisco.[1] She stated that she was born on March 21st, 1997,[2] but the birth date has been disputed.[3] She began her artistic training at a young age studying singing, piano, musical comedy, musical theater and dance.[4] In 2009, she starred in the first season of the telenovela Argentine youth Patito Feo in the role of Martina,[5] one of the assistants of Fito Bernardi,[6] and also starred Anna as a child, a friend of Leandro met in a forest, in flashbacks, in the same series. In 2011, she participated in the Spanish version of the song Shannon Saunders′ "The Glow", called "Tu Resplandor", contained in the album recording Disney Princess: Fairy Tale Songs.[7] She also sings this version for the final event of the Disney Channel Latin America, Celebratón, on 31 December 2011. The song was later included in the compilation relating to the show and published in March of the following year. In 2010, Stoessel obtained the title role in the series Violetta, co-production between Disney Channel Latin America, Europe, Middle East and Africa,[8] where she plays the character of Violetta Castillo. Stoessel sings the song forerunner of the series published on 5 April 2012 and entitled En mi mundo,[9] the Italian version "Nel mio mondo"[10] and the English version "In My Own World".[11] For this role she won an award for "Female Newcomer" in the 2012 edition of the Kids' Choice Awards Argentina[12] and was also nominated for the U.S. version, the Nickelodeon Kids' Choice Awards, in the "Favorite Latin Artist" category.[13] She also gave her voice to a few songs on the albums of the series. She also participated in the television programs The U-Mix Show and Disney Planet for Disney Latin America.[14] In 2013 has been confirmed to play the same character in the series and to be the protagonist of the play inspired by the series;[15] moreover, lent her voice to the character of Carrie in the dubbing of the Italian version of the film Monsters University.[16] On 10 August 2013, Stoessel performed, along with the cast of Violetta, UNICEF charity event television Un sol para los chicos, where she plays the songs "Ser mejor" and "En mi mundo".[17][18] She sings the songs "Libre soy" and "All'Alba sorgerò" which are the Spanish and Italian versions of "Let It Go", title song from the Disney animated film Frozen. Category:Blog posts